Power Rangers: Fossil Force
by Darkmagicuser455
Summary: During a rescue mission gone wrong. Six teens are sent back to a land before time. Lost in time they were unknowingly chosen by a force of great power. The crystal of life. A powerful gem that has the unstoppable power of the morphing grid. The six teens along with six young dinosaurs. Will become the most unstoppable team of hero's the prehistoric world needs. The Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1 Fossil force part 1

**(Opening disclaimer)**

 **Hello everyone this is Darkmagicuser. New here and I hope I do good with my first fanfiction. I'll be quick with this. I love The land before time; parents got me into it. I've watched the land before time all the way to journey of the brave. I also am a huge fan of Power Rangers. I'm also a fan of another major brand. But, I want you all to guess. I only have one hint: The mighty morphin power rangers have teamed up with other teams of rangers. But, there was one team they had worked with. They had powers but they were not rangers. What is the the team?. That's they hint the other will be amongst my characters. Wish me luck and I hope I do good. I don't own anything from the elements used in this story; just the characters I've made up for the story.**

 **(End of disclaimer.)**

The great valley a true paradise on earth. Protected only by a large stone wall; which circled it like a natural shield. The inhabitants of the valley were the mightiest of all of the planets inhabitants. The dinosaurs. A group of longnecks slowly walked across the land. While in the distance some three-horns and spiketails grazed. Inside one of the many forests a small group of children aged dinosaurs roamed. The group was a mixed group of dinosaurs. A longneck known as Littlefoot. Cera, the three-horn. Petrie, the flyer. Ducky, the simmer. Spike, the spiketail. Ruby, the runner and Chomper, the sharptooth.

"Where are we going this time, Littlefoot?" Cera asked in annoyance.

Littlefoot turned to look at her, "We're going to a cave me and Chomper found the other day," He answered before looking back in front of him, "I though it would be neat if we could all explore it together." he finished as they continued to walk.

 _ **(Fast-forward:A million years into the future.)**_

In the same place where the forest once stood; now stood a meat processing factory. Massive delivery trucks drove in and out of the facility. Workers were shown walking out in the parking-lot before entering the building. The building was guarded by a high barbed wire fence. Just a few feet away from the fence; remains of the forest stood. But, behind the few trees and bushes two teenagers hid. One a male with red hair and the other a female with solid white hair. The girl wore biker style clothing; with burning crosses on them. While the boy wore a black trench-coat over midnight-blue clothing.

"So, Jake," The female began as Jake lifted his right hand in front of him, "You're sure about this?" She asked.

"Ecarstac," He said before a orange pentagram appeared in front of him, "I'm sure, Allison," He continued before the pentagram disappeared, "The Lovecraft's' are here and they are planning to release him." He finished.

Allison groaned loudly before pressing her back against the tree she hid behind. Almost every time the two were called on the job. They were either dealing with a crazy satanic cult or a demonic family. In this case...it was just a lunatic family.

"Again?" Allison spoke in a voice full of annoyance.

"Again," Jake replied before he stood up and started to calmly walk to the gate, "Coming love." He finished as she began to follow him.

Allison had a brief understanding of why they had to do what they do. But, why did the order always give them these kinds of missions. After all; this would be the fifth time they have dealt with this family. Every time, every time, this family would kidnap a group of people. Be it child, teen, or adult. And would try to sacrifice them to a fictional god; that one of their ancestors wrote in a book. One, who wrote all kinds of crazy and stories. One, who made a fictional god. Only to have the rest of his family bring it to life.

"How many times would this make now?" She asked as they reached the fence.

Jake brought his hand up to the fence, "Five," He answered, "Iechabanesre," His hand glowed a faint purple and he hovered it in a single place. After a few seconds the glow stopped, "Allison, you mind?" He asked as he backed away from the fence.

Slowly she walked up to the fence; only to turn her head towards him, "You know I hate."

"Using his power," Jake interrupted, "I know. I know. But, we've got no time." He finished.

Allison just rolled her eyes before closing them. She concentrated hard and slowly opened her eyes. Which now glowed a sickening orange. A growl escaped from her as she brought both her hands to her mouth. She then breathed a small jet of fire into her hands. The flames transformed into two massive daggers. With another loud growl she slashed the gate; cutting through it almost like paper.

When she was done her dagger disappeared from her hands, "Let's go beat them like we have before," She spoke in a slightly deeper voice, "And, lets hope we do not have to do this anymore." She finished.

The two quickly made their way through the parking-lot and to the side of the building. The hid in the shadows for a little while; hoping no one saw them as they crossed. Once they were for sure the coast was clear; Jake pulled something out of the pocket of his coat. It was a compass but instead of the normal direction symbols. Instead, it had a pentagram with a finger bone inside of it.

"Rdecktreawet, kendgaower, msewarn, Lovecraft." Jake spoke causing the bone in the compass to glow.

The finger bone started to spin slowly. It spun for a few seconds until it pointed straight at the wall; right where the two were hiding. Jake couldn't help but slap his forehead. How could he had missed a basic spell like this? Slowly, he stood up and faced the wall. Both of his hand then glowed a bright blue. When he touched the wall it glowed brightly. Just before it vanished; revealing the entrance to a large cave.

"Clever." Jake commented as the two entered the cave.

 _ **(Back in time)**_

"Whoa," Chomper said as the group ventured deeper into the cave, "Look at this stream guys." He finished as he looked down into the water.

The others immediately walked up the stream. Each of them looked down into it; while Spike took a quick drink of the water. They watched to see if he disagreed with the waters taste. When they saw him take another drink; each of them took a drink. The water tasted clean and cool; which satisfied their thirst. When they finally had their fill of water. They continued to venture deeper into the cave. Their footsteps echoing with every step they took.

"So," Ruby began breaking the silence that had settled in the cave, "Littlefoot, how did you and Chomper find this cave?"

All of a sudden Littlefoot grew confused. How did he and Chomper find this cave? He then came to a sudden stop. Causing the others to come to a stop as well. He then looked towards the young sharptooth.

"Chomper," He began, "How did we find this cave?" He asked.

Now Chomper grew confused; how did the two find this cave. He did his best to try and remember. But, no clear thought could come to him. He shook his head, "I don't know," He answered unable to come up with a clear answer, "I remember. We were near the watering hole; then I felt."

"A pulling," Littlefoot interrupted which caused everyone to look back to him, "I felt it too," He continued before looking at the waters surface, "I still feel it." He finished before he stepped into the water.

"Littlefoot," Cera began as she watched her friend step into the water, "What are you doing?" She asked moving to try and grab his tail.

She missed by mere inches, and, in the blink of an eye. Littlefoot, was suddenly yanked bellow the surface of the water.

"Littlefoot!" Cera yelled.

"Chomper!" Ruby yelled.

Cera turned towards her just as Chomper was yanked bellow the service. She couldn't believe it; she just lost both of her friends. One she was with during that massive earth shake. The other she watched hatch from an egg. Letting out a loud scream; she charged forth into the water.

"Cera!" Ducky shouted.

 _ **(Back to the future)**_

"Tenackor!" Jake shouted sending a ball of fire towards one of the thugs.

Since the two found the cave where they ritual was going to take place. The two had been fighting through the thugs; hired to protect the ritual site. By the way they were armed; the Lovecraft's were not playing around. A growl echoed through the cave; followed by one of the thugs screaming in horror.

"Nice job, Love!" Jake yelled before ducking behind another rock formation. Just as a hail of bullets was fired into it.

Allison already had her blades drawn and she was in full attack mode. She moved faster than any human. Her strength was unmatched; she growled like a monster. She even fought like a monster. She had grabbed one thug by his neck and strangled him. Before, throwing the body at another thug. One thug got lucky and actually got a few shots at her. But, the bullets did not hit her. Instead they had bounced off her.

"Pitiful, fool," She spoke before looking at the one who shot at her, "Nothing but the Lovecraft's disposable tool." She finished before fire suddenly engulfed the thug. Burning him to death as he screamed loudly in pain.

Jake panted loudly as another thug fell by his hand. He looked over at Allison while she looked back at him, "This way." He said as he led them down another tunnel.

Eventually, they did reach the ritual sight. What they saw was nothing knew. This time the group had kidnapped five teenagers. But, there was one different thing about this ritual. They had the teens tied up to a massive crystal.

 _ **(Back in the past.)**_

After finding out that there friends were okay; and that there was a cave beneath. The group was able to breath a little easier inside the cave. But, what they found in the cave beneath the water was amazing. The cave below held no water in it. Instead the water floated above it.

"What is this place?" Ducky asked in amazement.

"I don't know," Littlefoot replied before he walked down another passage way, "This way." He said as he felt the pulling once more. He led the group into a massive chamber. In the center of the chamber was a large glowing crystal.

"Whoa," He said in amazement while walking up to the crystal, "What is this thing?"

 _"No!"_

All of them flinched in fear as they heard a ghostly voice echo through the cave.

"Wh...What was that?" Ruby asked in a voice filled with fear.

 _"You're too late Jake! You can't stop us now!"_

"Where is that voice coming from?" Cera asked while looking around.

 _"Jake, No!"_

The crystal started to glow a blinding white light. Causing the group of small dinosaurs to close their eyes.

 _"Crtorswqorna!"_

A loud scream suddenly echoed through the cave. Followed by a massive explosion; which knocked the group backwards. The crystal exploded into small fragments. Six of them flew towards the group. One embedded itself into Littlefoots forehead. Another went into ceras right foreleg. Ducky had one embed itself in her chest. While Petrie had one in his back. Spike had a piece of the crystal embed itself in his tail. The sixth one went to Chomper; it embedded itself in his forehead.

The dust took awhile to settle; the group coughed loudly as they got to their feet. All of them looked to where the crystal was. The crystal was gone. Littlefoot then looked towards the others.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"Right as rain, mate." An unknown voice replied.

Littlefoot looked around again; only this time it was in confusion. He never heard a voice like that. He did eventually find where the voice had come from. But, when he did; him and his friends screamed loudly.

"BLOODY HELL!" Jake replied as he covered his ears.

A single rock fell from the ceiling. It was then followed by another. Then another, and another, and another. Soon many rocks started to fall from the ceiling. The rocks got bigger and bigger. Which made everyone's eyes' go wide in horror.

"Earth shake!" The group of dinosaurs' yelled.

"Cave in!" Jake shouted as he looked around the cave.

He saw the five teens he was trying to save. Each of them were lying unconscious on the cave floor. He then looked at the group of dinosaurs who were also in the cave. He didn't have time to freak out about them talking. He had to get everyone out. Closing his eye's he shouted.

"IPONCASHIEN!" In a flash of light everyone in the cave had suddenly vanished. Just as the entire ceiling caved in.


	2. Chapter 2 Fossil Force part 2

**(Opening disclaimer)**

 **Here is chapter 2 hope whoever is reading this fanfiction. Enjoys the chapter. Once again I don't own anything from The Land Before Time or The Power Rangers. I only own my OC's.**

 **(End of opening disclaimer.)**

Everyone screamed loudly as they all landed just outside the entrance of the cave. From the mouth of the cave came a massive dust. Causing the Littlefoot and the others to cough loudly. While Jake shielded his eyes and mouth from the dust. Once everything had settled down; he stood up and dusted himself off. He looked around and scanned the area around him. He saw the five teens him and Annie were sent to save. But, he couldn't believe what else he was seeing. He saw five young dinosaurs; who were slowly getting to their feet.

"Are you guys alright?" Littlefoot asked his friends.

"Yeah," Cera answered as she looked around; seeing that they were outside the cave, "How did we get out of the cave?" She asked.

"That would be thanks to me, mate." Jake replied.

The dinosaurs looked over to whoever had answered. Only to scream out in fear again; causing the creature to cover its ears. Cera, being the hot-headed three-horn she was. Charged at the thing and almost tackled it. If it had had jumped out of the way.

"You're welcome," It said in a voice filled with an annoyance, "Do you always thank others who save you like that?" It finished.

Cera didn't even bother to answer the creature. Instead, she readied herself to charge it again. With a loud yell she charge at the creature again. Only to be stopped by Littlefoot jumping in between the two. Cera came to an immediate stop. While the creature stared at them in annoyance.

"Littlefoot," Cera spoke in a angry tone, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"He's stopping you from hurting yourself." The creature commented.

"What did you say!" Cera shouted at him.

"You heard me!" It shot back.

"Both of you knock it off!" Littlefoot shouted in anger.

A scream suddenly echoed through the forest; causing the dinosaurs and Jake to jump in shock. The other part of the group had finally woken up. The other five humans consisted of three boys and two girls. All of them were either yelling or screaming in confusion. Which caused the young dinosaurs to scream in fear. But, for Jake it just made his headache worse.

"Dosheratican!" Jake shouted sending a massive wave of energy out from him.

Everyone around him was suddenly immobilized by a light pink light. Each of them looked at one another in fear. Wondering why they couldn't move. Jake reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a bottle of pills. He opened the top and poured two into his hand. He quickly popped the two pills into his mouth and swallowed. Then with a sigh he looked at everyone.

"Alright," He sighed in anger while rubbing his forehead. Hoping the medication would kick in soon, "I'm about to get everybody caught up in less than a minute. So, if none of you retain any of what I'm about to say," He stopped and looked at everyone around him, "What am I saying; none of you are gonna retain what I'm gonna say." He finished as he snapped his fingers. Releasing everyone from the spell.

They feel to the ground as they felt their bodies loosen. Each of them panting and gasping in fear as they lay on the ground. Jake was the only one who stood on his own two feet. He looked all around; wondering how he could explain the situation they were all in.

 _"Okay, lets see,"_ He though as he tried to think of something to say, _"Hello my name is Jake. Jake Constantine. Me and the others I just rescued are from the year two-thousand eighteen. Millions of years into the future. We are something known as humans,"_ He brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed it, _"We know all of you as the dinosaurs...ugh...who am I kidding."_ He groaned loudly before making the _"It was at this moment that I knew."._

"I fucked up," Jake said with a small laugh, "I completely fucked up," He continued while he shook his head, "OH, I COMPLETELY FUCKED UP!" He shouted before falling on his back. Joining everyone else on the cold hard ground.

He gazed up at the clear blue sky above. Wondering how he could have allowed this to happen. How could he get five teens and himself trapped back in the time of the dinosaurs. Well he knew how he did it; it was just. Why did he do it? Why did he have to cast that spell? That one certain spell; a spell that when cast properly. Would allow you to teleport anybody or anything anywhere. The only draw backs...you couldn't choose where to teleport your target or when to teleport your target.

"Why did I cast that spell?" He asked himself.

Littlefoot then looked down at him, "Um, excuse me," He began as the creature just stared back up at him, "What did you f-."

"Don't!" Jake interrupted with a shout which made Littlefoot freeze where he stood, "You do not repeat what I said. Because, you will destroy countless childhoods if you do." He finished.

Littlefoot had a look of confusion appear on his face. He did not fully understand what the creature meant. But, he felt as though he didn't need to question it. Slowly, he backed away from the creature. Allowing it to sit up.

Everybody was quite for a few minutes. They just stared at one another; waiting for the other to break the silence. Eventually the silence was broken. But, it was by one of the teens.

"So," One of the male teens began. He had a tanned skin tone; he wore a solid blue t-shirt with dark blue pants. Over the shirt he wore a army style jacket. He wore solid black boots on his feet, "Um, what happened?" He asked.

Jake figure the question was for him, "Do you want the long or the short answer?" He asked.

"Uh...short." The teen replied.

"I got us lost in a land before time." Jake answered.

It caused one of the female teen to giggle a little. Causing everyone to look at her; which made her regret giggling almost immediately.

"Something you wanna share?" Jake asked.

The question caught her off guard. She didn't feel like a jerk for laughing at what he said. But, the way he worded it. It sounded more like he got them lost in a kids movie. In her mind she tried to come up with a good answer. But, she ended up drawing a blank.

"Sorry," She apologized, "I though what you said was funny." She finished with an honest answer.

"Honesty," Jake replied with a nod of his head, "Here I though that was a dying trait." He finished.

Another moment of silence passed the group. Except Jake was the one who broke the silence.

"Okay," He began as he got to his feet, "How about we get to know each other," He continued as he looked at the group of teens, "Name's Jake, Jake Constantine." He introduced himself.

The male that had spoke before slowly stood up, "Lucas," He spoke, "Lucas Oliver." He finished.

The female who giggle was next. She wore a light blue hoodie over her clothing. The only other visible parts of clothing were her black pants and white shoes. "Katie," She began, "Katie Stewart." She finished.

One of the other male teens stood up. This one had a white skin tone; the clothing he wore was a blue shirt with a dragon on the front. He wore blue jean shorts and dark gray shoes, "Richard Evans," He introduced himself, "Nice to meet you all."

The third male stood up; his skin tone was tanned as well. But, telling by the clothing he wore. Which was a single vest with nothing underneath. Along with black jeans and sandels. He also wore three large rings on his right wrist. And around his neck was a pendant in the shape of a deer, "Grayson martin." He introduced himself.

Then the final female of the group stood and introduced herself. She was a darker skin tone; she wore a blue jean vest. With navy blue shorts. Underneath the vest was a shirt that read, _"The strong survive. The weak know how to live."_. She breathed in deeply and spoke, "Reya Chen." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you all," Jake spoke before looking over to the dinosaurs, "Okay, You lot; what's your names?" He asked.

The teens heard a serious of various grunts, groans, wails and moans. Which any normal human being would never understand. But, Jake nodded his head almost like he understood everything they said.

"Good to meet you all," Jake replied before looking at the group of teens. Who looked at him with faces of astonishment, "What?" He asked.

"What did they say?" One of them began, "You understood that? How can you speak to dinosaurs?" He was bombarded with all sorts of question. But, he quickly answered them all by bringing up one of his hands.

"Nope," He said in an annoyed tone, "I'm not playing telephone," Both of his hand then started to glow, "Vtrey, ynvemoaw, undioa, qpotra." He finished.

A green glow then surround the five teens and the dinosaurs. It made them all groan loudly; as each of them felt the minor pain of a headache. When the glowing stopped; everyone looked at Jake.

"What was that?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Ducky added, "What did you do, Jake?" She asked.

The group of teens each gave a yell of surprise as they backed away. The dinosaurs did the same; but they did theirs out of fear rather than surprise.

"Did that dinosaur just talk?!" Katie asked.

This was the third time the large group had complete silence. Nobody spoke, nobody moved, everybody was completely silent. That was until Cera decided to break the silence.

"Um," She began, "Hi...I'm Cera." She introduced herself.

One by one each of them introduced themselves to the other. The humans getting to know the dinosaurs. The dinosaurs getting to know the humans. Once everyone had gotten to know one another; everything seemed to settle down. It even got to the point where they were all sitting right across from each other. Allowing all of them to sit comfortably while they talked.

"Okay," Katie spoke which caused everyone to look at her, "Jake, you said that you got us lost here. How could you have done that?" She asked

Jake was about to answer her question; but a familiar vibe suddenly passed through him. He quickly shot to his feet, "Eskrima!" He shouted putting a massive translucent shield around all of them.

Just after the shield had gone up a orb of fire collided with the shield. The group had to shield their eye's from the intensity of the light. A large smoke cloud appeared in front of the shield; slowly the cloud dissipated. When Jake lowered the shield the group was met with a terrifying site. Just a few feet in front of them stood a creature of nightmares. It looked like a kangaroo that a mad scientist had gotten a hold of. It had the head of a human; except it was missing a nose and forehead. Its eyes were sunken back into its skull; making it look like it had empty eye sockets. Its' back was hunched over and various spikes stuck out from its body. Instead of normal feet like a kangaroos; it had hooves.

"Well, well, well," Jake began as he looked at the creature with an amused look, "A Ghast. I though they were extinct." He finished with a smile.

He then heard the creature release a sick laugh. A laugh that made his eyes go wide in fear. A laugh that chilled him to the core. A laugh that he was all too familiar with.

"Ready to die, Jake?" It spoke in a raspy voice.

"Barron, Lovecraft." Jake spoke as he reached into one of his coat pockets.

The creature hissed loudly as it crouched down. It barred its fangs; while I lifted its' twig like arms. For a small moment time itself came to a stop. He looked at the creature and then to the others. He knew he could hold his own against Barron; even though he was a freak of nature at the moment. But, the others.

"All of you; get out of here, now!" He shouted.

"But, you'll be-." Littlefoot began.

"I can hold my own against this freak," Jake interrupted as he focused his attention back on Barron, "All of you get out of here, now!" He finished.

Rather than arguing with him the group listened and left. It wasn't easy for them; which they found completely strange. After all any sane thinking person and creature would want to run away. But, for some odd reason. They did not want to leave Jake alone with that thing.

Once Jake knew they were alone a smug grin stretched across his face. Which as mirrored by the monster in front of him.

"Well then," Jake began as lifted one of his hand in front of him. Only to have it suddenly catch fire, "Shall we proceed to try and kill each other?" He asked.

His answer was a loud growl before the creature charged him. It brought a hug smile to his face as he began to laugh. Just before he started to charge the creature. The two met in the middle; with a large light engulfing them.

Littlefoot and the others came to a stop when they heard a loud booming sound. It caused them all to look behind them; allowing them to see a huge smoke cloud rising into the air. It reminded the dinosaurs about the time their valley had caught fire. While the humans simply assumed Jake was in trouble.

"We gotta go back." Chen began as she tried to walk back. Before she could walk any further; she was blocked by Lucas.

"Are you crazy?" He asked in a voice filled with fear, "Did you see that thing?" He asked.

Another explosion erupted from the battle, "Jesus," Katie gasped as another cloud of smoke rose into the air, "He's going to be slaughtered."

As the humans debated whether or not head back to the fight. Chomper, felt himself being pulled towards the battle. He felt something tugging at him; trying to take him back to the fight. Although his mind was saying no; his body had a mind of his own. Soon he found himself running full speed back to the battle.

"Chomper," Ruby began confused at first, "Chomper!" She yelled in fear.

Jake gasped and panted loudly as he looked at Barron. Both of them were starting to run on fumes. But, by the looks of it only one of them was still able to keep going. And, it wasn't Jake. He was already on a knee; his hands were almost burnt to a crisp. He could feel his energy running on fumes. It caused him to chuckle a little, "Can't believe this freak-show beat me." He breathed out.

He could hear it give off a snarl; before it charged him again. Just seconds before it slammed into him. Chomper had tackled from the left; sending him off course and right into a tree.

"Chomper?" Jake asked as he looked at the young tyrannosaurus.

Chomper panted heavily as he stared at Jake. Clearly out of breath and shocked at what he just did. His head snapped towards the creature when he heard it growl loudly. He saw it staring at him with its lifeless eyes. It paralyzed Chomper with fear. Never, never in his short life had he bare witness to something like this. Something so horrifying. Something so soulless. Something so...evil. A glow then came from the creatures neck. Its head snapped up; almost like something that was about to puke. He watched as the glow traveled from the creatures neck to its mouth.

"Run kid!" Was all Jake could shout as he sprinted as fast as he could towards the two, "Run!" He shouted again.

The creature then launched its attack. From its a maw a massive ball of fire came; it flew through the air. Heading right for the young T-Rex; who just stood completely still. By the time the ball of fire had made contact. Jake, had already covered Chomper with his body.

The creature had a sick smile stretch across its face. It then released an evil laugh as it watched the smoke rise. It felt happy with its very first two kills.

"NO!" The voice of Ruby screamed.

It looked to where the voice had come from and saw the others. They stared at it with looks of horror. Which filled it with an endless amount of pleasure.

"Chomper." Littlefoot cried; he couldn't believe it. His friend was gone. A friend that he actually watched hatch from the egg. He focused his attention on the heartless creature. Which was staring right at them.

"You're next." It hissed out.

The humans quickly moved in front of the dinosaurs. The creature was about to launch its next attack. But, a fireball prevented it. It roared in anger as it looked towards its attack. Everyone gasped when they saw Jake; still standing and completely unharmed. But, Chomper was gone.

"Constantine!" It growled.

Jake then slowly opened his eyes. Allowing everyone to see his eyes; which were glowing a light blue hue. In his hand he held a piece of the crystal. Which was also glowing the same light blue hue.

"Barron," Jake spoke in a voice that radiated with power, "You're going down." He finished before lifting up the crystal.

He then lifted his other hand; which also had another piece of the crystal inside of it. He looked at the glowing crystal then to his hand. Only to quickly bring the glowing crystal down towards the other. When the tip of the crystal mad contact with the other; the light got intense and surrounded his body. "Execute!" He yelled as he moved the crystal away, "D.N.A merge!"

The light blinded everyone around him for a few seconds. But, once the light dimmed everyone stared at Jake in awe. His clothing had been replaced with a full light blue power suit. The suit looked like a combination of human attire; mixed with dinosaur features. The torso had the image of the tyrannosaurus on it; right next to the number two. On his hand were three small claws similar to the T-Rex as well. The helmet was the exact shape of the T-Rex head. In the mouth where it's teeth were was the visor. Which allowed Jake to see out of the helmet.

"You ready, Chomper?" He suddenly asked.

The eyes on his helmet then glowed. Which was followed by the sound of a loud T-Rex roar.

"Good." Jake replied as he readied himself for round 2.

Barron gave a growl of anger, "How is this possible?!" He yelled, "How can you be?"

"A Power Ranger," Jake interrupted before bringing his left hand up, "Luck of the draw, mate," He continued as he conjured up a ball of lightning, "Luck of the draw." He finished before launching the attack.

 **(Ending disclaimer)**

 **Chapter 2. stay tuned for chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3 Fossil force part 3

**(Opening disclaimer)**

 **Part 3 enjoy. Disclaimer:I own nothing from Power rangers or Land before time or whatever else is used in the fanfiction. I only own my OC's.**

 **(End of opening disclaimer)**

The group looked on in awe as they tried to mentally prep themselves. The two in front of them were about to battle one another; one of them was Jake and chomper. Who were fused together into one being. The other was some creature from the dark-side of reality. All of them watched as Jake took a battle stance. While the creature growled loudly at him.

"You're going down," Jake spoke to the monster as it released another growl, "Alright, lets stop this back and forth banter. And, lets get down to business." He finished.

The creature gave a roar and charged towards the two. The eyes in Jakes' helmet glowed and then dimmed. He then charged the creature with a loud yell. When the two met; they were locked in a massive hand to hand battle.

The young dinosaurs had never experienced something so...so...so, brutal. They watched as Jake grabbed the creature by its head. Only to lift it up and over himself; before slamming it back down to the ground. But, when was on the ground it suddenly had the upper-hand. With a hard turn it spun itself; which knocked Jakes feet out from under him. It then used the opportunity to get itself on top of Jake. Which allowed it to use its claws to slash at him.

"We gotta help them!" Cera shouted as she began to come out of hiding. Only to be pulled back by Lucas, "Let go of me!" She shouted before she was dragged back into cover.

"Don't go out there!" Lucas shouted as he tried to keep his hold on the young triceratops, "You're gonna," He stopped when he looked up and saw a dark ball of energy heading right for them, "Get down!" He yelled.

The group immediately hit the ground as the ball flew over them. It landed a few feet behind them; from it came a massive explosion. Blowing all of them out of cover and into the air. They landed hard on the battlefield. Each of them groaned and gasped as they tried to steady themselves.

"No!" Jake shouted as stood in front of all of them. Using his body as a shield for another attack.

Barron had a wicked smile of glee stretch across his face. He began to charge another attack; which made Jake's eyes' go wide with horror. When the attacked was launched he turned around. Stretching his arms out as wide as he could. So, that they would not suffer the impact of the attack. The humans immediately moved themselves over the dinosaurs; bracing themselves for impact.

The attack had hit the group dead on. A huge explosion echoed through the valley; getting the attention of the other dinosaurs. Some of them looked on in worry as smoke began to rise into the air. While only a few began to move towards where the smoke had come from.

Barron laughed as he watched the smoke rise. He knew that he had defeated them this time. He knew it. But, the moving shadows inside the smoke told him otherwise. He gasped in shock as Jake stepped out of the fog. But, he was not alone for the others were at his side. But, each of them were also in their ranger modes.

Grayson was the red ranger. He had the image of the apatosauras; right next to a large number one. His suit was similar to the other; except his helmet which was similar to Littlefoots head. Lucas was the yellow ranger. Like the others he had the image of a triceratops on his chest. It was right next to the number three. His helmet was also different; for it had Ceras' dome on the back of it. Katie was the green ranger. She had the image of the pterodactyl right next to the number four. Although her helmet matched her partners head. Her suit was different from the others; because she had his wings on her back. Reya was the purple ranger. She had the image of Saurolophus right next to the number five. Her suit looked like the others; but it seemed to be made out of a material for swimming. Last but not least was Richard. He was the black ranger with the image of the stegosaurus on his chest. The image was right next to the number six.

Each of them stood side by side; they looked intimidating and powerful. While at the same time; they gave off a gentle and caring look. Barron had a look of horror and anger on his face.

"How," He began, "How is this possible!" He yelled.

Each of them took their own battle-stance.

"Red, Apatosauras, Ranger one!" Grayson yelled.

"Blue, Tyrannosaurus, Ranger two!" Jake yelled.

"Yellow, Triceratops, Ranger three!" Shouted Lucas.

"Green, Pterodactyl, Ranger four!" Katie yelled.

"Purple, Saurolophus, Ranger five!" Reya yelled.

"Black, Stegosaurus, Ranger six! Richard yelled.

There were each shown in their suits before the Grayson lifted up his hand.

"We will stop evil from running it's wicked course," He began as everyone's helmet eye's started to glow, "Power Rangers!"

"Fossil Force!" They yelled before a massive light shot from all of them. Inside the light were the image of the dinosaurs. Which gave off their own mighty roars.

Barron soon had a feeling of dread enter him as he tried to back away.

"You're not going anywhere Barron!" Jake yelled as he walked out in front of everyone.

The others stood behind him while they each place a hand on the others shoulder. They stood in a V formation; with Jake at the front. From the back a light surged forward. Barron became frozen in horror as he saw what was coming. When the light reach Jake he brought both of his hands up in front of him. Only to bring them down.

"Dino blast!" They all shouted as they attack was launched out of his helmets eye's.

The shot hit Barron dead on. It sent him fly backwards and into a large rock. He had a look of pain, fear, and anger on his face. Slowly his body slid down from the rock; only to land hard on the ground below. The rangers cheered loudly as the each high-fived each other. But, their celebration was short lived.

"This is not over!" Barron growled as he slowly got to his feet.

Everyone looked over at him; surprised at how he was still standing. All of them gasped when they saw his eyes glowing a sickly green.

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" He roared as he grew to the size of a mountain.

The rangers backed away in horror; how could they fight something that big. They got their answer when Jakes eyes started to glow again. His hands balled into fists as he looked at the others.

"All of you get back!" He ordered causing all of them to back further away, "This one's mine!" He finished with a growl.

The crystal he held earlier suddenly appeared in his hand. He then threw the crystal into the air; it began to glow brightly, "Mega-power!" Jake shouted.

The crystal shined a bright light down onto Jake. Causing him to grow as big a Barron; which shocked the others. The crystal then started to grow to the size of the other two. It then transformed into a T-Rex zord. Which roared loudly at Barron.

"Mega-zord mode!" Jake shouted.

The T-Rex zord suddenly broke apart as Jake's body began to glow. The head, torso, and tail went over his head and arms. While the legs of the Zord became his own. Once again human and Dinosaur were combined into one powerful being.

"T-Rex," Jake began as his right arm turned into a large sword. While his other arm turned into a large cannon, "Ranger, Zord mode!" He yelled.

"NO!" Barron yelled as he charged and tackled him. He tried his best to bring him down. But, they were too strong for him. He ended up being thrown back down to the ground.

"Let's end this," Jake began as he aimed his cannon arm at Barron, "Good-bye, Barron!" He yelled before he fired.

Barron could only yell as the shot made its' way to him. When it hit him he was caught up in a massive explosion. Only to vanish inside the light of the blast. Now it was the rangers time to celebrate. Each of them cheered for the two's victory as they shrunk back down to normal size. Eventually, they did power down from their ranger modes. The dinosaurs and humans greeted their fellow rangers as they met. But, when they did each of them had a massive wave of exhaustion course through them. They fell to the ground and almost immediately feel asleep.

"I think it came from over here!" A male voice yelled as various dinosaurs made their way to the battlefield.

Before losing consciousness the humans and Dinosaurs saw the worried looks of other Dinosaurs. The young ones knew exactly who they were. But, it only caused the humans to worry for their lives. Simply because they had only run into young Dinosaurs. Now they probably had to deal with their parents.

 **(Ending disclaimer)**

 **Here it is part 3. hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.**


End file.
